


Ware is Flying Solo

by Neaborealis



Category: Cantrellisms, Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cantrell - Freeform, Cantrellisms - Freeform, Crossover, Gen, Hero's Journey, Hero's Journey Project, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neaborealis/pseuds/Neaborealis
Summary: A young female pilot on the industrial planet of Corellia is called to join the Rebel Alliance and stop Hitler and Senator Com Fordox from using Earth as a strategic military base without the knowledge of the Galactic Senate or the people who live there. She must take action when her best friend and his family mysteriously disappear. On her journey, she learns more about herself and what life is all about.





	1. Best Pilot in her Class

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a Hero's Journey project for an AP class at school. I wrote it over the course of 24 hours the day it was due. Some parts of it are intentionally cheesy (ex: the first draft ended "and they lived happily ever after"). The protagonists are based off of my choir teacher, a huge Star Wars fan, and her friends. Trix is a reference to the character, Trix the Aviatrix, from the musical, "The Drowsy Chaperone". 
> 
> I realize the time line of events doesn't necessarily line up with the Star Wars universe, but it's my story so what the hell. (I've also been told it seems like I copied some elements from Star Trek, but honestly I know little to nothing about Star Trek, so that's not intentional.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story of mine. :)

Long long ago (but not really that long ago), in a galaxy far, far away (but not quite that far away), on a planet called Corellia, there lived a young woman named Aimee. She had grown up there with her parents near an export city in a spaceship factory district, on a small plot of land tucked away amongst the rolling green hills. Although the landscape appeared healthy, due to the evils of the industrial revolution, the rich soil of the valleys and grassy knolls had long since been leached of its nutrients. 

After her mother’s death, her father no longer had the energy needed to maintain the family farm with such low yields, and they were forced to sell the unprofitable farm and move to the city, where her father got a low-wage factory job manufacturing spaceship parts. 

At 18, she was enrolled in piloting school, where she was the most skilled pilot any of the instructors had seen in generations. 

If you asked her instructors where her astounding talents came from, they would curtly tell you she simply had fast reflexes. But hushed conversations, whispered in the noisy hallways gossiped that she had inherited her reflexes from her mother, a user of the force and daughter of a Jedi. Her intellect had come from her father, a rumored descendant of the Royal House of Solo, from which they shared their last name.

Due to growing up where smuggling was common and children were taught from a young age to protect themselves, Aimee was sharp, sly, and quick-witted. Despite being a little quirky, she found many friends amongst the other students in her class at flight school.

...

At this same time in the bustling city of Coruscant, the Galactic Senate was in session. 

In the upper levels of the Senate Rotunda, the senator from Corellia, Com Fordox, sat stone-faced in his repulsorpod as he watched the proceedings. Democracy bored him. 

His secretary, Paula, sat on the opposite side of the pod, taking notes when necessary on the Senate proceedings. 

She jumped as the hatch behind them opened and Com’s assistant joined them in the circular pod. The senator glanced up expectantly and held out his hand. The timid assistant handed him a small slip of parchment. Reading it, he stood up and exited the pod, striding down the long connecting hallways towards his rooms, his assistant trailing behind him. Paula looked after them curiously and pulled a small notebook out of a hidden pocket in her robe. She scribbled something down in purple ink, then waited to watch the ink fade before putting pen and notebook back in her robe. The ink would now only be visible through ultraviolet lenses. The hatch to the pod closed and she returned to her note-taking.

Com’s footsteps made no sound on the thick red carpet, although he walked with purpose. He had an important guest waiting for him. As he reached the door, he turned to his assistant. “Stay here and let no one in.” The assistant nodded affirmatively and stood guard.

Com placed his palm on the scanner next to the door. It read his print and opened the door with a faint whoosh of air. 

A man in his late forties turned around as Com walked in.

“Adolf, so glad you could make it,” Com welcomed, as he shook the uniformed man’s hand. “Have a seat.”

“Thank you, sir.” The senator’s guest walked over to a sofa and sat down, his crisp uniform showing not a single wrinkle. 

Com sat opposite him and briefly examined Adolf’s mustache, cut in a strange fashion for the Sol system customs. 

Legally speaking, Adolf should not have been there. One of the first laws passed by the Galactic Senate upon its commencement was the Statute of Non-Interference and Secrecy, which stated that all systems unaware of life outside of their own system were, under no circumstances, to be informed of the presence of alien life by any means. They were not to be  travelled to by alien ships or organisms, contacted, or attacked in act of war or retaliation. However, over the millennia, smugglers and refugees infiltrated these systems in search of safety, and now, very few systems remained that were ignorant of the rest of the galaxy’s presence.

Com disliked the law, for he believed all systems should be subject to Galactic Law and governing. More specifically, he believe they should be subject to his governing. Luckily, Adolf was here to help with that. 

“So, what can I help you with?” Adolf’s accent was heavy, but not unlike the accents from Northeastern Corellia. 

Com smiled. “I’ve heard of your exploits on Terra, I mean Earth, and I must say I’m impressed.”

Adolf nodded in recognition of the complement. 

“Would you be interested in expanding further?”

“What do you mean?” Adolf paused, “You don’t mean…”

“In the midst of your widening control on Ter--Earth, I see an opportunity for us both. I will send scientists and mechanics for your disposal to develop weapons to use against your opponents. With their aid, there is no way you cannot succeed.” 

For a second, Adolf’s face showed a hint of glee, but he was careful to not show his hand too early. “What kind of weapons are we talking about here?”

Com pulled a handheld device out of his robe; the small black unit looked unimpressive to Adolf, but he watched intently as the senator pushed a couple buttons, and in an instant, a holograph appeared. The small, blue projection rotated slowly as it talked. It was only an invitation from a fellow senator for Com to get drinks later in the week, but the Führer’s jaw dropped as he stared completely speechless at the holograph.

“In the rest of the galaxy, this is common; it’s old technology. Imagine what kind of weapons you could manufacture within only a couple months. Your conquest would be over by Christmas.”

Adolf nodded, still awestruck at the holoprojector. Com pressed a button and the small rotating senator disappeared. 

Adolf looked back up at Com. “What is it you want in return?”

“I would like to construct a base on Earth, but secretly. Somewhere remote would be best.”

Adolf nodded, thinking. “It will be done.”

“Well then, I thank you for your time.” Com stood up and outstretched his hand. 

“And I thank you for this opportunity,” Adolf replied, standing up and shaking the senator’s hand.

Com lead his new ally to the door and pressed his hand to a panel beside it, opening it. The assistant startled and turned to face them. “My assistant will escort you back to a ship that will return you to Ter--Earth. I will be in contact soon.”

Hitler saluted to the senator, then followed Com’s assistant down the hallway. 

Com watched them go, then stepped back inside his rooms and pulled out his two-way holoprojector. He flipped a switch and spoke into it. Within seconds, a blue light appeared and the same senator who had invited him for drinks stood before him. 

“Yes, Senator Fordox?”

“Senator Palpatine, sir. Mr. Hitler has just left. He agreed to the arrangement.” 

“Our scientists in exchange for a base?”

“Precisely. He is unaware of the Statute of Non-Interference and Secrecy, so he does not know that we desire a base there because we will be safe from Galactic oversight and can amass weapons, ships, and troops there.”

“Then we do not have to worry that he will desire a share in the galactic power achieved by having a strategic base there.” Palpatine rubbed his chin. “Very good. I shall see you tomorrow for drinks?”

“Of course,” Com grinned. “See you then.”

...

Paula stood outside the doorway, a communications device in her hand. She pressed a button on it with a satisfied smirk as the message she had just intercepted and recorded between the two senators transmitted successfully.  It would relay to a computer system in her room that would relay it back to a corresponding computer in Corellia. There, it would be received by none other than the Rebel Alliance. 


	2. Come to the Rebel Alliance, we have cookies

Aimee carefully pulled the brake lever as she descended towards the landing platform. She expertly maneuvered the craft and landed with no more than a slight jostle. 

She hopped out of the cockpit onto the landing platform and ran to catch up with her best friend, Janguard Ware. 

She talked as she took off her helmet. “Hey Jan, did you want to talk to me about something? You mentioned earlier…”

“Yeah, hey Ames,” he replied as they crossed the noisy area into the classroom where their backpacks were, “Come on over after dinner tonight. My dad got...a promotion and he wants you and your dad to be there.”

Aimee frowned, slightly confused. “Okay, I’ll let him know.” She gathered up her things and they changed the topic of conversation as other students began streaming in, eager to pack up and go home for the night.

…

As Aimee and her father Tom walked up the path towards Jan’s house, an R4 unit bustled around the yard, tidying up spare parts from the ship Jan was building. It was a work in progress that never really had any progress made on it. With its large, X-shaped wings, it was an unusual shape for a ship. 

Jan’s father Torin came out to greet them, then ushered them inside. They congregated in the center room of Jan’s home with Jan, Torin, and Jan’s mother Ryadi. 

They all sat around the table and Ryadi handed each a steaming cup of tea as Torin began to speak.  

“Aimee, you may have guessed that I did not invite you here because I received a promotion. I invited you here for a very different opportunity.”

She glanced over at Jan, then at her father. “Alright, what is it?”

“It is well known that you are the best pilot any of us have seen in decades, and you surpass all others at your school. In addition, you’ve shown ambition. For these reasons, I believe you are the best candidate for this role, if you are willing.” 

Tom stood up threateningly. “Torin, what is this?”

Torin looked up at him. “I think you know what I’m asking.”

“Then the answer is no. I’m not putting her in that kind of danger.”

Aimee looked between them, confused. “I don’t understand. What are you talking about?”

Torin looked at her. “A long time ago, your father and mother and I were part of a group of people.”

Tom sat back down in his chair, resigned at the mention of his deceased wife. “It was an organization.”

“We called it the Rebel Alliance.”

“Okay…” Aimee was still unsure of what was being discussed.

“Aimee,” Torin said, “we want you to join the Rebel Alliance.”

“Why? What do you want me to do?” 

Torin glanced over at Tom, who gave no dissent, before continuing. “There’s a star system in trouble. It’s called Sol. There’s a man there, trying to take over the world, and committing mass genocide. Senator Fordox knows. In fact, we have intelligence that shows he may in league with the man responsible for this genocide. Not only is this a breach of the Statue of Non-Interference and Secrecy, it would be strategically advantageous for the Senate to place a base on the only inhabited planet in the Sol system, Terra. We think Fordox is trying to attack Terra so the Galactic Senate will be forced to consider the planet aware of alien life and it can be inhabited and urbanized.”

“Well, what needs to be done?” Aimee asked.

“We want you to go there, disguised as one of them, in order to stop the construction of the base.”

“But that’s illegal!” Aimee protested.

“It’s dangerous and I won’t allow it.” Tom declared. Aimee made eye contact with Jan from across the table, and he looked down at his hands. 

“Tom, wait.” Torin tried to reason, “The fate of millions of people may rest on your shoulders. This is an opportunity for Aimee to put her talents to good use. Please consider it.”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t. I can’t--- I can’t lose Aimee too,” Tom replied, emotion seeping into his gruff voice. 

“Come on.” He motioned for Aimee to follow him. “Let’s go home.”

She stood up, tea still in hand. “I’m sorry to disappoint you Torin. See you tomorrow, Jan.”

…

Aimee arrived early to her first class, arithmetic and engineering, the following day. As she sat there waiting for class to start, she watched the other students trickle in, unconsciously searching for Jan’s familiar face amongst the crowd.

He arrived late, just as the teacher was calling the class to attention. She smiled at him, and he returned it unenthusiastically.  

The teacher started the lesson, and Aimee refocused on instantaneous rates of change. 

As the lesson progressed, she noticed Jan wasn’t taking notes and just sitting there, fidgeting.

Several minutes later, a knock on the door prompted their teacher to walk over and open it. Several armed CorSec officers stood there; they whispered something to the teacher, one of them pointing in Jan’s direction. 

Their teacher turned back around towards the class. “Janguard, please go with these men to the front office. Take your stuff with you.” 

Instead of turning red from embarrassment as Aimee expected, Jan’s face went pale with fear. He stood up and grabbed his bag as the entire class watched him walk towards the men at the front of the room.  As he passed Aimee’s desk, he tripped, and grabbed her desk to steady himself. 

“Hurry up,” one of the CorSec men ordered gruffly. When he reached the front of the classroom, they grabbed his arms and forcibly pushed him towards the door. He turned and winked half-heartedly at Aimee just as they shoved him into the hallway. The rest of the class muttered amongst themselves, and the teacher called them back to attention in order to resume the lesson. Aimee looked down at her notes, and noticed a small memory drive tucked under her notebook. 

She grabbed it and shoved it in her pocket, glancing at the other students to see if they had noticed anything. They were all absorbed in their arithmetic. 

After what felt like forever, class ended. Aimee grabbed her knapsack and hurried into the crowded hallway, scanning for her friend. She headed towards the front office, but when she got there Jan was nowhere in sight. She peeked in the door and saw the CorSec men standing by the front desk. 

Although she was tempted to ask them where Jan was, she thought better of it. As she watched, one of them turned and made eye contact with her. She ducked her head out of the way and walked quickly away from the office, trying to lose herself in the crowd. She looked behind her and saw two of the men heading down the hallway after her, blasters in hand. 

She lowered her head and weaved in and out of the other students milling around, hoping they wouldn’t spot her. She heard a commotion behind her and turned in time to see a student being shoved against the wall by one of the officers. She hurriedly turned a corner and faced two more CorSec men standing by the doors leading out of the building. 

If they were also looking for her, she was cornered, but if she was lucky, all of the officers weren’t connected by radio and on the lookout for her. She walked briskly towards the door.  They absentmindedly noticed her approach, and she nodded at one as she pushed the door open and walked into the open air. 

As soon as she was out of sight, she started running. 


	3. Where's Ware?

Aimee arrived out of breath at Jan’s house just as a CorSec incarceration ship lifted off and flew towards the spaceport. She waited for it to fly out of sight, then ran up to the front door of the house and banged on it, hoping someone would open it and her fears were only fears. 

There was no answer, but the door was unlocked. As she opened the door, Jan’s R4 rolled over, beeping incessantly at her. 

“What is it, R4?” She looked around and noticed the room looked like it had been pillaged by smugglers. Furniture was overturned and the cabinets had been emptied, their contents lying broken on the floor. “Did CorSec do this?” 

R4254 beeped affirmatively.

She walked down to Jan’s room and looked inside.  His clothes lay in a heap on the bed and his model space ships were smashed all over the floor. She picked up his flight helmet that lay at her feet. It was battered, but no more so than usual. He had hand-painted the design on the side of it: an upward-facing crescent moon shape with a flare in the center.

She put it on her head and looked once more around the house. 

In Torin and Ryadi’s room, the bed had been torn apart. She looked through the bedding and pushed the bed aside, its legs scraping the floorboards. Oddly, this bedroom was the only room in the house with wooden flooring.

Aimee noticed a slight circular discoloration on the floor. She knelt down to inspect it closer and realized there was a small hidden lever that was flush with the floor in order to be easily overlooked. Jan had told her once as children that there was an underground room in his house, but she hadn’t believe him at the time and he had never mentioned it again. Perhaps he hadn’t been making things up. 

She shoved the bed aside and pulled the lever. The cover unlocked and slowly rose open, revealing a ladder leading down to a small, dimly lit room 

She lowered herself in and looked around at the computer systems and communication devices that covered the walls, their lights gently glowing and illuminating the small space. She pulled out the memory drive Jan had given her and plugged it into the computer mainframe. A loading bar appeared and she watched as it filled up. 

_ “Transmit to Home Base? Y/N”  _ Appeared on the screen. Aimee pressed the Y button on the control board and computer code began flashing on the screen. After about 30 seconds, two words appeared on the screen,  _ Transmit Complete _ . Aimee removed the memory drive and pocketed it. She climbed the ladder back to Jan’s house, and carefully closed the cover behind her. 

R4 was waiting in the front room and beeped as she walked in. “Come on R4. Let’s go.”

She needed a way to get off the planet, but she couldn’t take a school ship; they were all programmed to deactivate if they got too far from the base. As she walked out the front door, she noticed Jan’s ship sitting by the side of the yard. 

“You think that thing flies?” She asked R4. He beeped in response and rolled over to it. She figured out how to open the cockpit and climbed in. The console was similar to the ones they trained on, and she figured she could fly it, if she only knew where to go. 

She turned on the systems and pre-programmed coordinates appeared. R4 beeped at her. 

“Yeah, R4, it looks like we’re going to Yavin 4.”

…

As she approached the coordinates, her com system activated. “Yavin 4 Base to unidentified ship. State your name and affiliation.” 

“This is Aimee Solo. I’m flying an X-winged ship...No affiliation.”

“Yavin 4 to X-Wing. You will not be allowed access without first stating your affiliation.”

Aimee remembered the conversation of the previous night and the events of earlier in the day. “I’m with the Rebel Alliance.”

“X-Wing, you have been granted access. Proceed to landing platform 4.”

Aimee maneuvered downward and landed Jan’s ship. She flipped a control to lower R4 to the platform and jumped out of the cockpit. She was met by a man and a woman in pilot’s jumpsuits carrying blasters.  

“Who are you?”

“I’m Aimee Solo. I’m from Corellia.”

“Why are you here?”

“I have a message.” She pulled out the memory drive Jan had given her. 

The man reached for it, but she pulled it back from his reach. 

“You’ve only been granted temporary access because you’re flying Torin Ware’s X-Wing. Explain yourself or you will be removed from the base,” he warned.

“Torin, Ryadi, and Jan were all taken by CorSec. I came here because Torin offered for me to be a part of the Rebel Alliance before he was taken.”

The two pilots exchanged looks.

“We don’t call ourselves that anymore.” The man said. 

“But follow me inside,” the woman finished.

…

“Where you the one who sent the transmission we received from the Ware station earlier?” Aimee had been led into a small, unfurnished room and given a glass of water. Now a middle-aged blonde woman was asking her questions, while the two pilots from earlier looked on. 

“Yes.”

“And did you send the transmission from that memory drive in your pocket?”

Aimee nodded.

“You said the Wares have been taken by CorSec. What makes you say that?”

“They invited me over last night. Torin said they needed a pilot, but my father said it was too dangerous, so we left. Then, this morning, CorSec took Jan, I mean Janguard, out of class. He slipped me this memory drive on his way out. I got out of school and went to his house. When I got there, a CorSec ship flew away towards the spaceport.”

The woman scribbled something down in purple pen on a piece of parchment, then looked up at Aimee, “Continue.”

Aimee continued, “I went inside and the place was ransacked; Torin and Ryadi were gone. I found the manhole in their bedroom and found their computer room. From there, I plugged in the memory drive and transmitted the message. Jan’s X-wing was in the yard and so I brought R4 and came to the coordinates that were already in the navigation system.”

The woman pulled a holoprojector out of her pocket and pressed a button. Aimee watched as a conversation between two senators played out. When it was done, the tale Torin had told the previous night made much more sense.

“Is that Com Fordox?”

The woman nodded. “This is the message you transmitted to us. Whether you are aware of it or not, this information is incredibly valuable to our cause and I thank you for delivering it to us, but if you are not interested in our cause, we can’t allow you to leave knowing the coordinates of the base.”

“Wait, no, I actually want to be part of this. If Jan is in trouble I have to help him.”

The woman smiled. “Then you may stay. My name is Trix.”

Aimee shook her hand, “I’m Aimee Solo.”

“We’ll do everything we can to find the Wares and get them to safety,” Trix promised. “Until then, follow me and I’ll show you around the base and tell you everything you need to know. Welcome to the Rebel Alliance, Aimee Solo.”


	4. Down to Earth

After the debriefing, Trix lead her to the launch bay and to an inconspicuous-looking space ship. “It doesn’t look like much, but it’s one of the fastest ships in the rebel fleet. I hear you’re a great pilot.”

Aimee nodded. “I’ve never flown these types, but give me five minutes and I’m sure I could figure it out.”

Trix grinned. “I’m sure you could. You ever gone lightspeed?”

“Only once. It was a class trip to the satellite space port. Only three of us got the chance.”

“Good, because this operation is going to take good skills and fast reflexes. You might know that Terra is off limits to galactic travel.”

Aimee nodded. “Statute of Non-Interference and Secrecy forbids it.”

“Well that doesn’t seem to matter much to Senator Fordox. As you saw in the message, he’s dealing with a dictator on Terra, a dangerous man called Hitler who’s already killed thousands and has his mind set on genocide.”

Aimee raised her eyebrows in shock.  “That’s awful.”

“Yeah, and not only does Senator Fordox not care, he’s taking advantage of it, and wants to set up a base there, which has already begun construction.”

“So what are we going to do about it?”

“Our mission is to stop Fordox from building the base.”

“But what about all the people Hitler is killing?”

“If we can stop the genocide, we’ll do everything we can. But our first priority is to stop Fordox from building a base and amassing forces.”

“Got it.” Aimee grudgingly replied.

…

They left Yavin 4 three days later. It had taken time to get the right equipment together, work out a plan, and determine the flight route. Over time, Aimee had grown fond of Trix, who likewise enjoyed Aimee’s company.

They landed on Antarctica in the middle of the night, although, in Antarctica, the middle of the night is most of the day.

They set up camp in spacecraft a ways away from the base. As they waited for morning, Trix debriefed Aimee on the plan.

“We’ll set the charges on the bottom of the framework. Our satellite intel got us pictures of the base. We need to set 25 charges in order to bring down everything constructed already.  Security might be tight, but with only the two of us, we’re less likely to get caught.”

“Okay, how are we getting there?”

“There are snowspeeders in the hold. We’ll fly in within sight, then walk the rest of the way.”

“What about R4?”

Trix looked at the robot bustling around the cabin, tidying up. “We’ll leave him with the snowspeeders.” She looked at Aimee who sat sideways in the pilot’s seat holding Jan’s helmet in her arms, worry evident on her face.

“I know this is your first mission, but don’t worry. It should be an easy in and out operation.”

Aimee smiled slightly. “Thanks, I’m just worried about Jan.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll find him,” Trix reassured the young pilot.

…

They woke up the next morning to alarmed beeping from R4.

“What is it?” Aimee asked, sitting up and running a hand through her tangled ponytail.

R4 beeped again and Trix sat up, just as R4’s holoprojector emerged and projected a message.

“Yavin 4 to Trix. We just received intelligence that Senator Fordox is currently on Terra overseeing the construction of the base. Do not detonate the charges. If the senator is killed, we will face prosecution by the Galactic Senate and create more problems that we solve. Return to Yavin 4 and we will engage the base on a later date. Over.”

“What does that mean, Trix,” Aimee asked.

“It means we’re done here,” Trix replied, defeat in her voice.

“Well why should we be? We already got through orbit and are on Terra, we may as well do something while we’re here. So what if we can’t kill the senator?”

Trix lifted up her head. “You know, you may have a point. If we can record definitive evidence of the construction of the base and interference with Terra affairs, Senator Fordox can stand Galactic Trial.”

“Better yet,” Aimee grinned, “we can arrest Fordox and bring him back with us.”

“Hmm, we don’t legally have the authority to arrest him, but we _can_ conveniently deliver him back to the Galactic Senate along with all the evidence against him.”

“Perfect,” Aimee said.

“R4, send a message to Yavin 4,” Trix commanded. R4’s beeped, and Trix began speaking.

“Trix to Yavin 4. We have received your transmission. We will engage Fordox without killing him and collect irrefutable evidence of his interference on Terra. If we are successful, we will return with him in custody in order to stand trial in the Galactic Senate for his crimes. Over.”

Aimee grinned at Trix’s brazen attitude. Although Aimee was a total newbie, and more of a liability than an asset, Trix showed full confidence in their success, and Aimee loved her for it.


	5. Antarctica AKA Hoth 2.0

At dawn, R4, Aimee, and Trix set out on the snowspeeder, armed with the bombs and a blaster each. As they approached the base, AT-ST Walker patrols began to appear on the other side of snow drifts. 

Aimee spotted a large drift with a cave hollowed into the side and she deftly piloted the snowspeeder into the cave. From there, she and Trix set out on foot, R4 waiting with the speeder.

The construction loomed in the distance, and as they approached it, the patrols of AT-ST’s grew so numerous that they had to dive into snowbanks to avoid being seen.

They had just dived out of sight of a patrol and lay on their stomachs on a snow bank, peering over it towards the base. “I hate to say it, but at this rate we won’t even reach the base, let alone get inside it, before nightfall,” Trix pronounced.

Aimee frowned, thinking. A fence surrounded the construction, but a large gate had been left open to allow AT-ST patrols to leave and re-enter the base. “Maybe  _ we _ can’t, but they sure can,” Aimee said, pointing to the constant flow of the AT-ST Walkers.

Trix looked where she was pointing. “I have an idea.” Just ahead of them, two snow banks formed a sort of tunnel where an AT-ST would walk through occasionally. “You lie on one bank and I’ll lie on the other. When the next AT-ST goes through heading back towards the base, we jump on top and hitch a ride past security.”

Aimee nodded and they both stumbled down the hill and up onto the opposing banks. They didn’t have to wait long before one came along. 

Aimee looked up at Trix facing her on the opposite snow bank. She mouthed, “Three….two….one...JUMP.” 

Trix jumped on top, only slightly jostling the AT-ST, and Aimee jumped just afterwards. Trix held her hand out for Aimee to grab, but as she landed on top, she lost her balance and tumbled backwards, falling behind onto the snow. Trix was barely able to keep her balance on top, but as she watched, another AT-ST rounded a snow bank and started walking towards them through the same tunnel where Aimee lay in the snow. If the troopers inside saw Aimee and fired, she was as good as dead. 

“Aimee, catch!” Trix yelled, and threw a charge at her. “Attach it to any part of the AT-ST!”

Aimee deftly caught it and clambered up against the wall of the snowbank, hoping the troopers in the machine wouldn’t spot her. As it passed by, she attached the timed charge to it’s leg and turned her head away. Within five seconds, she heard the explosion and felt the force push her into the ice. 

Turning around, she saw it lying on the ice, it’s occupants climbing out of the destroyed cockpit. 

The AT-ST Trix was on turned around and began walking back towards the wreckage. Trix motioned to Aimee to hide, and she hid behind the blown off mechanical leg of the droid. Trix clambered off the AT-ST just in time as its occupants jumped out and ran over to the fallen troopers. Trix climbed back in and waited for Aimee, who sprinted over and climbed up inside the AT-ST with Trix. 

Trix started it up and they maneuvered it away as fast as possible towards the base, as the troopers yelled after it, waving their arms helplessly.

…

They got through security just fine, and once inside the fencing, they wandered around, looking for indication of the senator’s presence. As they watched, a transport ship landed directly in front of them. Troopers rushed towards it as the hatch opened and Senator Fordox emerged to examine the construction. His assistant trailed behind, shivering as he took notes.

“How long do you think he’ll stay here?” Aimee queried. 

“Don’t know, but he looks pretty cold. He’s probably used to the warmer weather of Corellia.” As she talked, Trix snapped pictures with a portable camera she brought. 

“If he’s very cold, I doubt he’ll stay long.”

“If I can get inside his transport ship, I can replace the pilot and instead of flying him home when he’s done, we can fly him to the Galactic Senate for questioning.”

“I can also detonate the charges once he’s gone.”

“Let’s do this,” Aimee declared. 


	6. Back from the Dead

Aimee jumped out of the AT-ST and nonchalantly walked across the snow towards the transport. Once she reached it, she climbed up inside and located the cockpit. The pilot already inside turned around to face her. 

“Jan?” She exclaimed incredulously.

He grinned back at her. “Hey there, Ames.”

“What in holy Corellia are you doing here?” She rushed forwards and hugged him.

“Your dad got us out. He vouched for us to CorSec and they released us. So, obviously, we rejoined the Rebel Alliance as soon as we got out. They sent me here undercover.”

Aimee shook her head, laughing. “You’re ridiculous.”

“So what’s the plan?”

“Fordox just left the ship. Once he returns, we take him to the Galactic Senate, where they will be waiting to arrest him for interference, travel to, and attack on the Sol System. Trix will transmit the evidence to the Rebel Alliance ahead of our arrival. If everything goes smoothly, a corrupt criminal pays for what he’s doing.”

Jan grinned. “Sounds awesome. Can I have my helmet back?”

Aimee smiled sheepishly as she lifted it off her head and handed it to him. “Sorry for borrowing it.”

“No problem.”

Just then, Aimee got a radio transmission over the radio. “Aimee, the senator is done and heading back in your direction.” 

Aimee clicked a button and spoke into the small device, “Got it, we’re ready to go. I’ll see you back at the Galactic Senate; we won’t wait around for the fireworks.”

“What do you mean “ _ we _ ”?”

“The alliance sent Jan as the pilot of the transport.”

Trix laughed. “It figures. Torin loves a joke.”

Jan stood up and relinquished the pilot’s seat to Aimee, and took a seat in the other pilot’s chair, since the transport was built for two people to fly it. 

Within a couple minutes, the Senator Fordox and his assistant returned and took their seat in the hold of the transport. 

“Up and away,” he commanded Jan and Aimee, without even glancing in their direction or realizing there was an additional pilot. 

They turned on the engines and readied the systems. Aimee set the coordinates for Coruscant, Galactic Senate, and they lifted off. As soon as they were off the ground, Fordox started jabbering at his assistant angrily, barking orders about getting his senate affairs back in order. 

Aimee quietly clicked the record button on her radio, instantly relaying the senator’s conversation back to the base on Yavin 4. 

“Write faster, you insolent hutt-spawn. I need to be done with this by the time we reach Corellia. No one can know that we visited Terra, nor of the construction occurring currently.”

Aimee glanced over at Jan and smirked, imitating the senator, “No one can know.” He grinned back at her. 

As they made the final preparations to exit orbit, Aimee’s radio activated. 

“Trix to Aimee, charges detonated, base destroyed.” Aimee jumped, and hurriedly tried to mute the radio with her hand, but Fordox had already heard the transmission.

“What?” He demanded, standing up and walking towards the cockpit. “CHARGES DETONATED, BASE DESTROYED?” 

Aimee glanced behind her and saw the fury emblazoned on his red face, as she let go of the radio and continued piloting the ship.

“Who were you talking to, girl?” His voice dropped to a hiss, and Aimee slowly reached to her waist belt, where her blaster was clipped, as he approached her seat in the cockpit. 

“I asked you a question, pilot.”

Jan fiddled with the controls on the dashboard, and their ship left orbit and entered space. Aimee let go of the controls and turned around to face the senator.

“We know what you’ve done. We know you’ve conspired with Adolf Hitler, and we know your plans to exert your control over the galaxy.”

“It doesn’t matter that I have, because you won’t live to tell the tale.”The senator grabbed her throat, and dragged her from her chair. 

“You’re going to pay for what you’ve done, whether you kill me or not,” Aimee declared. 

Suddenly, Jan pulled out a blaster and shot the senator in the leg. “Don’t you lay another hand on her, or I’ll aim somewhere more lethal,” he warned.

Fordox released his hold on Aimee and clutched his thigh, moaning in pain. She shoved the senator into the hold of the ship and slammed the door, locking both Fordox and his assistant from the cockpit. 

She rubbed her neck, then returned to the pilot’s seat. “Off we go?”

Jan pressed a button on the control panel, readying the vessel for hyperspace. “Off we go.”

Aimee grabbed the lever and pushed it, accelerating the craft into hyperspace. 

...

They emerged from hyperspace outside of Coruscant. Aimee skillfully piloted them to the surface, where Galactic Senate authorities were waiting to arrest Senator Com Fordox and his assistant.  

As Aimee and Jan looked on, armed guards lead them away. She turned to her best friend and ally and hugged him tightly. “Thanks for the adventure.” 

“Any time,” he joked, his voice sweet and smooth in her ear. 

Over Jan’s shoulder Aimee spied a now familiar figure limping across the platform towards the pilots. Aimee let go of Jan and ran towards Trix, motioning for Jan to follow. 

When she reached Trix, Aimee gave her a quick hug, then helped prop her up as the three rebels walked across the platform and back to the building. 

“What happened to your leg?” 

Trix rolled her eyes. “I got in a fight with an AT-ST as I was running back to the snowspeeder.”

Aimee grimaced, “Are you going to be okay?”

“Of course,” Trix reassured them, “‘tis only a flesh wound.”

Jan laughed, although Aimee’s face was still lined with concern. “Don’t worry, Ames, Trix has survived a lot worse than this.” 

She smiled faintly, “If you say so.”

The building door opened, and Aimee looked up to see her father rushing towards her. Jan grabbed Trix to steady her as Aimee let go of them and ran towards him. 

They reached each other and he swept her up in a hug so tight she could barely breath. She held on just as tight, smiling. “It’s okay, Father. I’m okay.”

He set her down and held her at arm’s length, admiring her. His voice choked up, as he affectionately declared, “I’m so proud of you.” 

Aimee smiled at him, eyes stinging and tears watering on her lashes. “I know.”

Tom pulled her into one final hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her. 

“Your mother would be proud, too.” 

The tears Aimee had been withholding spilled down her face and she clung to her father for what felt like an eternity, wrapped up in his love.


End file.
